Nonverbal
by Nayave Larkin
Summary: Okay, this time we have Jasper and Alice.


**Nonverbal**

_Jasper and Alice. Don't need to talk to express their feelings for each other. I got inspired from that scene in New Moon, where Alice returns with Bella and Edward from Volterra and she and Jasper meet at the airport with only a deep look into each others eyes. Beyond all words. Nonverbal. Again, characters don't belong to me, but to Stephenie Meyer. And thanks to all of you that reviewed to my first FF (sleeping beauty- if you didn't read it yet what are you waiting for???); would be great to get reviews also on this. And now stop reading this crap and start with the story!_

Sometimes, not very often but sometimes, I wished I would be able to have dreams. Dreams like humans had when they slept. Like visions, but not really. Like careless moments that were not about to happen in the future.

I shouldn't wish that way, though. I was the only one in the family that was able to have something similar to dreams, you could call it dreaming in a way, I guess. The others hadn't even that so I should be thankful with what I had.

I was alone, lying on my bed, the rays of the seldom early morning sun shining through the window, caressing my back. I had taken my shirt off to soak it up as much as possible, to store up the suns warm touch as long and fully as possible.

I laid on my stomach, my head turned to the side to face the window with eyes closed; I pretended to sleep. I liked to do that every now and then. When I was alone.

I felt the rays slowly wander down my spine. Very slowly, but I knew they were soon to be gone. Moments didn't last forever and the world keeps turning. Sometimes moments could be repeated, though.

Jasper would like the sensation the sun caused. Sometimes he laid like this here with me and we enjoyed together quietly. It had been a while, though. The sun couldn't fight the heavy everlasting clouds of Forks most of the time.

I still focused on my even sleep-breathing when the door opened and closed nearly soundlessly. Vampire-y footsteps made their way up to the bed; I felt somebody crawling under the sheets and lean over me, breathing softly on my back without touching me.

I smiled into the pillow and waited.

Jasper laid his cold cheek between my naked shoulders, stealing away a bit of the warmth my skin had soaked up there by then. I didn't complain; sharing with him was what made my days. What made our entire life.

None of us cared how much time we spent like this that morning. The sun had gone quite a time ago when I felt his fingertips stroking down my spine. He lifted his head and gently kissed the backside of my neck, while his other hand fondled into my short hair. His touch made me purr like a cat.

We weren't a very physical couple, my Jazz and I. We knew what we meant to each other without having to fuss around all the time- like that other couple in this house that shall remain unnamed. _crm_RoseEmmet_crm._

But we weren't complaining about a bit of fuss every now and then and _now_ was a very good time.

I slowly turned around, wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips to mine, kissing gently.

His hands roamed up and down my chest, slower than human speed.

'You're not wearing anything', his eyes told me as he looked at me with a smirk.

'I know', my smile answered.

'I like that', his nudge with his nose at mine said.

'I know that, too', my chuckle answered.

'You saw us being together this morning', his discovering hands realized.

'I did, and it's set in stone', my passionate kiss confirmed.

He smiled and moved his lips to my throat and his hands to the waistband of my sweatpants to remove it.

I ran my fingernails down his spine to his hips, pressing him against mine. The bulge in his pants made my own arousal increase; I tilted my head back and sighed.

Jasper, due to his gift, received my feelings and shared his with me by sending me a wave of pleasure.

'Remove that', my fingers ordered by giving his belt a tug, while I undid the buttons of his shirt. He obeyed and in seconds all clothes were gone.

Our kind usually didn't need to breathe that heavily, though I started to. My hands clawed into his golden hair, flipping us both over, so I was sitting on his lap, kissing him passionately, moaning into his mouth.

The noises he made as one of my hands slipped down to caress his manhood made me smile. My cheek nestled against his as he gently lifted me up a little by my hips.

I moaned trough my teeth as we slipped into each other.

Jazz was the only one I had ever made love with, but I would never trade for anyone else. No one could make me feel the way he did right now. Even after decades together it was still overwhelming.

'I love you beyond all words', his soft kisses spoke, his stroking fingers said, his pleasurable movements told me, his moans whispered.

The sun had returned to her hiding place behind the clouds and we had missed the beginning of the school day long ago. I was sprawled over my husbands chest with him leaning to the head of our bed, running his fingers trough my hair.

I looked up to his face; he smiled down at me.

'Hi there', the smile said.

I kissed his collarbone once and hugged his waist.

"Jazz", I sighed quietly, speaking for the first time this morning.

"Alice", he returned, kissing my forehead.

What had I said before? That I wished I had dreams? Well, yes. Sometimes.

But honestly: reality was so much better.

_The end._


End file.
